Kodiak State Code
To codify the powers of the Head of State of the Kodiak Republic. I. State Composition A. The State of the Kodiak Republic shall consist of the President, World Assembly Delegate, Sheriff and Premier. B. The President may direct the actions of any member of the State within the bounds of the law. II. State Domestic Duties A. The State of the Kodiak Republic shall be responsible for law enforcement. B. The President shall administer the oaths of office to all officials of the Kodiak Republic upon their attainment of office; the sitting Magistrate shall swear in an incoming President. C. The President shall sign legislation passed by the General Assembly into law, or he or she may veto said legislation. The President shall have 48 hours with which to act on a legislation after it is delivered to his/her desk before it becomes law. Should the President veto legislation, it shall return to the General Assembly. D. The President shall create and award medals and awards to the members of the Kodiak Republic. E. The President shall open official state functions. F. The President shall give a monthly State of the Republic address to the General Assembly to evaluate the region's progress and identify problem areas. G. The President shall be responsible for the granting of citizenship in the Kodiak Republic, though he or she may delegate this authority to another official. III. State Foreign Duties A. The President may negotiate treaties to be presented to the General Assembly with the knowledge or consent of the Chancellor. B. The President may serve as a persona extraordinary in any diplomatic negotiations, but may not serve as the main ambassador to any region or organization. C. The President may not hold chief executive power in any other region; upon election, he or she must resign any such power. IV. State Military Duties A. The President is the commander-in-chief of the Republic's armed forces and intelligence services. B. The President may delegate authority and responsibility in this regard to the Chancellor. The President shall also approve all military appointments made by the Government, and has the power to make appointments unilaterally. V. Council of Aldermen A. The President shall be advised by a Council of Aldermen who he or she shall appoint with the approval of 66% or more of the General Assembly in a vote lasting 72 hours. There shall be no more than three Aldermen at any one time. B. The Aldermen shall serve indefinitely until they resign or are impeached by the General Assembly; no President may remove an Alderman -or woman- single handedly. C. The Aldermen shall have a public forum in which they shall take questions from members of the region. They shall also be able to post in the Cabinet. D. To be an Alderman or woman one must have been a member of the region for at least three months or have served as either a President, Chancellor, or Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Republic. E. Aldermen may not run for election while in office. If they choose to take part in an election, they must resign their position.F. Aldermen may not serve on a political campaign, cannot donate to campaigns, and cannot speak on their behalf during an election process. The Magistrates may decide what is proper behavior and further define this article by precedent. Category:Laws